NH Chapter 21
Hero - Chapter 21 “What…?” A great declaration, each one enough to be called great achievements or rewards within the Kremor society. Only through the greatest of effort, strife, and sacrifice, could one ever hope to attain such rewards. Yet, the subject who had received such luxury, could only stare blankly by the end of the declaration she had been subjected to. Certainly with good reason, for she had done nothing that would have normally earned such position and status. The two looked at each other for a moment’s time. Neither one could have ever been able to foresee a single aspect of what the Royal Decree had in store for them. For Sophia, while she was saddened greatly for being disowned, with good reason, she was more focused and surprised about the hero’s treatment. The rank of Duchess An unbelievable score of land High Noble status The Prophet of the Light’s Church Royal Subsidies and support Several Status promotions To say that a certain level of confusion had set in would be akin to saying the least possible. After all, the one being rewarded was the very one who had just less than two hours prior, threatened to annihilate the entire aristocracy of the Kremor Kingdom. Just as Sophia was about to question the various motives behind these promotions, the hero spoke, interrupting Sophia’s train of thought. “ Yo, Sophia… you got all of that right?” Sophia blinked at the question she had just received. (Sophia) “Am I not standing right here, not two feet from you? Regardless, what i’m concerned about is why my family would promo-” “Ya ok, so can you do me a favor and remember the stations they threw at me?” The hero lightly spoke as she set down in a chair. After she crossed her left leg over right, she leaned back softly with her head resting against the soft padding of the lavishly furnished chair. Seeing the hero acting so relaxed, Sophia almost instantly felt irritated. (Sophia) “Why are you acting so calm? Aren’t you the least bit worried that my family or the nobles are planning something? What if they try to kill you, what are you going to do? We need to thin-” The hero snaps her fingers twice as if signaling for Sophia to interrupt Sophia. Appearing as if she was extremely tired, the hero sighs deeply and then speaks. “Look, they’re just running through the motions of licking my feet while getting me as far away from them as possible. They aren’t so stupid as to try and provoke me to attack them already, nor would they try to kill me outright. Even if they tried, they really can’t, remember that my body is heavily modified for crying out loud. There’s no need for you to be panicking. My body recovers faster than poison can destroy it, my blood forms faster than I can lose it even if my throat gets slashed, hell, even my brain would slowly grow back if it got damaged. They would need to really be going at it to kill me, but even without knowing they couldn’t manage it, they won’t. It’s all about the fear Sophia, they will never risk the fear.” Sophia was besides herself, the hero was using a demeaning tone as if speaking to a child rather than to someone roughly her own age. Not to mention she sounded like she was irritated just because she had to explain the situation. With her face turning a slight tone of red, Sophia’s words burst out. (Sophia) “You’re not taking this seriously!! You need to do something, no, just be worried for the sake of Light! Why… why are they doing all of this… they certainly aren’t fearing you, don’t sound so superior!” “Church” Sophia’s outburst was interrupted, causing her to stop speaking for a moment. (Sophia) “Church?” “Church.” When the hero only repeated the word, Sophia’s anger resumed boiling over the edge. (Sophia) “I heard you say church, what the hell do you mean by church!?” The hero sighed. “Sophia, your wrath is showing again…” Sophia, who had been angrily walking towards the hero, had stopped at the hero’s statement. (Sophia) “... you’re right… Where is this anger coming from…” “Memories are one thing Soph, how you lived is quite another.” The hero waved her hand around is a circle as if she was just leisurely saying something. The basis of her words meant that while you can gain, and lose memories all you wish, a person’s character is something hard to change. (Sophia) “What?” The hero ran her right hand through her hair, she had yet to either look up, or even open her eyes. “You’re only aware you’re angry because you are aware of my world Soph. Medieval Royals and nobles often tended to have an arrogant outlook or viceful nature of some kind. Don’t sweat it that you have one too. You can fix it as you go if you wish.” The hero’s words were intended to suggest that Sophia’s former attitude was still within her, and that she needed to focus to grow as a person. Of course, since the hero’s words were rather convoluted, the meaning went right over Sophia’s head. Sophia felt a fire building up from within her core once again, but tried her best to keep herself calm. It would be one thing if she was just talking to her, but she’s not even looking at Sophia. Her eyes are closed and she’s talking as if Sophia should know everything already, each word is in a tired tone and was quickly serving to get at Sophia’s last nerve. Though rightfully so. (Sophia) “Ok look… can you please just take the situation seriously? You made so many enemies today and you aren’t helping me figure things out. Could you at least explain what you’re thinking?” “Look Soph, I don’t really know what you want from me. You know full well how bad I am at putting my thoughts to words. If it’s just politics, messing with boys, or fighting, sure, i’m your girl. But the second you want me to take someone step by step through something, forget it, it’s not my thing. Just as Isaac to explain it to you when he gets here, I won’t be insulted by that. I’ve given you enough that he’d be able to figure it out right away.” The hero unfolded her legs to sink slightly deeper into the chair, she shifts her shoulders several times to get situated. (Sophia) “You can’t just throw things off to other people! You’re driving me nuts, you know that!!! You need to stand up, look me in the face and take your responsibility for what you have… done… what?” The hero was now stood up and seriously gazing into Sophia’s eyes from several feet away. Without a word, the hero started walking towards Sophia. (Sophia) “Wait… I’m sorry if I upse- … huh?” The hero had wrapped her arms around Sophia. A Hug (Sophia) “What?” “Sophia, I know you’re upset and alone right now, it’s ok. It’s not alright that your family did what it did to you, but I’m not the one who made them do it. You have every right to be sad, to be as angry as you want, just don’t give in and be angry at anyone and everyone. I may only have been here for a few days, but don’t think i’m going anywhere. Feel free to lean on me or join me on this long walk ahead for as long as you want.” The hero felt Sophia’s shoulders starting to shake part way through and had instinctively put her hand on the back of Sophia’s head. She felt Sophia relax somewhat for a moment, then was pushed away. Sophia quickly turned around. (Sophia) “What are you saying… stupid… as if I’m actually upset over that…” Sophia crossed her arms and walked several more steps away. “Oh cool, you picked up ‘as if’ from my world. Oh, we are soo going to get along girl!” The hero’s tone was light and playful as usual. (Sophia) “...stupid…” Sophia sounded as if she was pushing down a laugh. The hero really did have the tendency of saying that alot in her day to day… The room went silent for a minute or two before the hero noticed Sophia moving her left hand to her face while slightly looking towards the door to her room. The hero softly smiled. “Hey Soph, your hair needs a touch up, it's combed all uneven in the back. Why don’t you head back to your room and touch up. Shouldn’t take more than… oh… ten minutes or so?” The hero kept her soft smile as she shifted her weight back and crossed her arms softly over her chest. (Sophia) “Ya… ya i’ll do that….” Sophia slowly made her way towards the door, then paused just before going through. Just for a moment, the hero thought she heard Sophia say something, while very faint, it sounded like the word ‘thanks…’. With a smile of her own, she turned to sit back down in the chair. Just as she was sure Sophia was out of ear’s reach, her face turned to a quite different tone. “Silly girl… I should be thanking you…” She leaned on the chair for a moment before sitting back down rather forcefully. Her expression reflecting her true emotions for the first time since she arrived in this new world. Lord Isaac would arrive thirty minutes later to escort the two women to the King City of Ren, without incident. The trek would take nearly twelve hours by carriage. The journey was a rather silent one. Chapter 21 - END